


...Ешь настоящее!

by fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020), Fannni



Series: fandom_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020_Визуал_высокого_рейтинга [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Все на борьбу с дискриминацией настоящести! Дискриминация по временам не лучше дискриминации по цвету кожи! Долой временизм! Даешь постглагольное разнообразие! Да! Ешь! Настоящее!
Series: fandom_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020_Визуал_высокого_рейтинга [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901119
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	...Ешь настоящее!




End file.
